Moving on
by The-Rogue-One
Summary: Logan gets a wake up call and decides to move on. Rogan a lil.


He'd finally decided to let it all go. He stopped blaming himself for what he couldn't control… his past. Living in a small town outside of Alkali Lake for six years, trying to find something, anything to his past. The little that he had found wasn't worth the hell he lived in now. What he'd found hadn't been good, even without memory of it he regret it all. He knew everyone in the town that had accepted him, living as a carpenter and bartender. He'd even had a 'girlfriend' for a few years, no one ever changed. It was like everyone was just letting life pass by. He'd been content until he got her letter, addressed to Wolverine, with only his address written under it. Inside was the letter and a ticket.

_Hey Logan, its Marie, you know Rogue. I don't know if you remember me but you saved my life once. In a month I graduate from college and I'd really like you to be at the ceremony. I asked the Professor to find you for me in hopes that you might come. He told me that I should tell you they've kept a room for you at the mansion. Ororo, or Storm, told me to write that she misses you. I realize that you were only here for a week and that we may not have been very memorable for you but you made an impression on us and we'd love to have you back, even if just for a visit. Hope you are well and all happiness._

_With Love,_

_Marie_

Sitting there for hours it all came to him. He didn't need his past, he needed a future. Leaning back in the chair he closed his eyes and pictured her, Marie. Her face framed in white, it was so soft when he'd touched it. Her accent thick when she told him she liked the difference, it still brought a smile to his lips. The compassion on her face as she reached out to him after he'd nearly ended her life with his claws, and then the pain in his chest when her skin didn't absorb him on the statue. Opening his eyes he'd looked around at the room he sat. Furniture that he'd built and a T.V. he'd bought when he'd moved in. In his room was a bed and a dresser he'd built with two night tables that he'd found in the room when he'd got there. He had a truck outside that he'd bought from his landlord and under a tarp in his storage room was the bike he'd taken from Cyclops when he'd left.

He'd stood up and gone down stairs, unlocking the door to the storage room for the first time in four years. Slowly he pulled the tarp off the bike and looked down at it for a moment. Crouching he ran his hands over the seat and then touched to cool metal of the engine. Standing he straddled the bike and placed his hands on the handle bars. A shiver ran down his spine and his head fell back. He didn't belong here in this town, he didn't belong to his past. Gently he pushed the bike out of the storage room and hoped it would start. He knew what he had to do when it started without fail, pulling out onto the road he made his was to the bar.

Stan, the owner was hurt when he quit, he could see it in the man's face. Mike, his landlord, was happy to buy the furniture from him and Jason, the second bartender was all to happy to accept a free truck. Lori was upset when he told her it was over but admitted to knowing it wasn't forever. Climbing back onto the bike he headed to the apartment that had been home for six years. Taking the stairs two at a time he found his duffle bag in the floor of his closet and began packing all his cloths. It took all of five minutes for him to have all of his belonging packed into the bag. Smiling for the first time in what seemed like forever he ran down the stairs and jumped onto the bike. Stopping at the gas station to fill up, he knew there was no guarantee that life would be better but finally he was ready, ready to move on.

* * *

RASCAL FLATTS LYRICS

"I'm Moving On"

I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on

I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone

I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on


End file.
